danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cats4Calling/WIP Adventure Game - The Lands of Lausandia
This is indeed the stuff I was writing! I finished all the stat information and in-game mechanics, as well an example character. I'm still sad. ~ Ｔｈｅ Ｌａｎｄｓ ｏｆ Ｌａｕｓａｎｄｉａ~ (I know the title already appears but this lettering is cool but Wikia rejects it in the actual title) I've had this idea for a while (I'm talking like mid 2019), and I originally planned to host it on Discord as a test to see whether an adventure-style game would work there. Considering every discord game I've hosted is a pile of ashes (*wink*), and there aren't really any adventure games open right now, so I'm going to set up my own. The premise is meant to be somewhat cliche, but it's not climbing a tower so it's probably already different enough. Lore In the vast lands of Lausandia, chaos of many kinds engulf its inhabitants. '' '' To the West, lies Praelium, a kingdom full of potent warriors, and cunning strategists. Whenever war reigns, they are sure to come out on top. To the East, lies Medeis, a circle of great spellcasters and alchemists. If something impossible needed to happen, they could it. The relation shared between these two groups became tenser, and tenser still, until they became the most vicous of enemies, constantly at each other's throats when they could. This, however, was not the only plague roaming the lands. Malitiae, the great evil was beginning to rise as well. Hostile as they were, Praelium and Medeis recognized the threat and organized to send two groups from each side to face Malitiae, and whoever defeated Malitiae would be honoured as heroes, as well as ultimately deciding who the superior side was. Though few and far between, there are also individuals that belong to neither side; whether exiled, rouge or born outside. Still gathering people, a group of 'neutrals' have also decided to participate. What would happen if you are the ones to strike down the evil? A future of possibilities awaits.... Battle Mechanics // Character Stats HP: How many hit points of damage you can take. Points invested x 3 + 5 is your max HP. Attack: The power of your basic attack. Points invested x 2 is the strength of your basic attack. Defense: How well you can take attacks. Finesse: The stat that represents your physical practiced moves. Your points divided by 3 (rounded down) is the amount of physical ability slots you have. Passives that are physical in nature (e.g. their crit rate is higher because of special training) use up one of these slots. Magic: The stat that represents your magical practiced moves. Your points divided by 3 (rounded down) is the amount of magical ability slots you have. Passives that are magical in nature (e.g. they have an aura that lowers defense) use up one of these slots. Speed: 48 starting points to invest. Copy + Paste Character Template Name: Backstory: (Just a few sentences will do) Stats: HP: () Attack: () Defense: Finesse: () Magic: () Speed: () Skills: Placeholder: Spells: (This is indeed taken from Rasen's game, mostly because it fits well) Placeholder: Example Character Name: Latging Connan Backstory: '''He was born outside of the two kingdoms, and lived a pretty uninteresting life. One day, he found a mini-cannon, and he's been living life happily carring a cannon everywhere ever since. '''Stats: HP: 11 (38) Attack: 3 (6) Defense: 10 Finesse: 12 (3) Magic: 3 (1) Speed: 9 (3) Skills: Placeholder: Spells: Placeholder: Category:Blog posts